Shinji Kenji
'Approval:' 5/4/14 3 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Shinji wear red coat and black jeans. He has blonde hair and bright blue eyes that seem innocent but when his other personality comes out he gets a crazy look in his eye. Always seems to be sucking on suckers and never runs out of them no matter what. He is act childish all the time and loves to mess around. He has blonde hair and light blue eyes. But when his other personality comes out he seems dark and has no feelings towards strangers and wouldn't care to kill them. 'Stats' (Total:39) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 11 ' 'Chakra Levels: 6 ' 'Chakra Control: 5 ' 'Endurance: 5 ' '''CP:50 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Fire Release ' '''Genin 2: Curse Mark ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Stats # 1st State - Activating stage one of the curse mark increases the physical abilities of the ninja. When activated dark marks, which vary mark to mark, spread around the body (3 to speed ,3 to strength) (10 CP/round) # Fire Style: Dragon's Breath Jutsu ''' -This fire jutsu covers the users' fist in a cloak of fire. The fire can then be used as a sort of short ranged flamethrower, or if it comes into contact with something (or someone), the user can choose to let the flames engulf the target(10 CP) '''Equipment *(5) 2 Spring Loaded Wrist Blades Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story His father and a few other men tracked down the body of Sakon and Ukon to recover the curse mark implanted on them by Orochimaru. As a baby his father worked on trying to recreate lord Orochimaru's curse mark of Sakon and Ukon onto a new person and so he tested the curse marks on a everyone in the village and the only one that was compatible was his own son. Shinji Father did test on his son which put him in so much pain that he grew a split personality. The day came when they start putting the curse mark in Shinji, After the mark was placed on him he broke free and his other side came out and start killing all the scientist in the lab even his own father. When he came back he when home to find that some assassin came to kill him at his house because they hear of the operation and wanted to kill him before he got to strong but he wasn't their so they killed his mom and brothers and hung them in front of the house and burned it down. After seening this his personality split completely and the normal side was nice and friendly, But when ever he got in battle he showed no mercy to anyone that was apposing him. Later he moved out and found friends that were also from the Sound village and they fought together and eventually made their way back to the sound village and they decided to stay around in the land of fire for now. Category:Character